Best View in the City
by X-MJ-X
Summary: Donna finally takes that trip to Paris with her Mom and the view from The Eiffel Tower, it's the best in the city, right? A post 9 x 04 story.


**Hello, **

**So here's a story I've been working on during my commute this week. It wouldn't leave me alone. **

**My author's note is the same as ever, I do not own Suits, it's characters or plots and all recognisable dialogue will be clearly marked in italics. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Donna finished laying out the breakfast things, taking a warm croissant from the basket and going to the window. It was still early and, in this light, the view had a slightly silvery hue which somehow made it seem even more magical. She tried not to feel grim as looked out, the view of the Eiffel Tower practically unrivalled from this second storey balcony. She was here at last._ Paris_. They had arrived two nights ago and she had been as breathless as she would have been as a wide eyed sixteen-year-old to be taking in the City of Light by night, but in the starkness of the morning which had a lingering chill, there was something missing. She hardly had time to ruminate on this before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Happy birthday baby," her Mom was behind her and Donna turned towards her with a plastered-on smile.

"Thanks Mom," she said, accepting the other woman's embrace.

It was her forty-somethingeth birthday today and she was in Paris, _finally_ taking the trip she'd been promised by her Mom as a romantically inclined theatre student and although it had been amazing so far - they had seen so much of this beautiful city already - there was something not quite as _'Paris_' about Paris as she had thought it would be.

"Donna, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be the one making you breakfast today," her Mom said as Donna poured her a coffee.

She laughed. "I guess I had a little trouble sleeping."

"You were the same way as a child, always bursting with excitement to see what you had for your birthday."

"It's not that..."

Carol took a sip of her coffee, noticing the all too familiar look on her daughter's face. As much as Donna was good at reading other people, her inability to hide her feelings - something her mother respected - meant that she was just as readable, especially to her mother. "You wish he was here too, huh?"

Donna sipped her own coffee. She didn't want to seem ungrateful; this was the trip of her dreams after all - but she guessed being in the _city of love_ without him was always going to make her miss him more. "Who?" she said, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Don't give me that Donna Paulsen. Where do you think you got your people reading skills from?" her mother laughed getting up and exiting the room briefly.

* * *

She was right of course. How could she not be? She knew why Harvey couldn't be here and she understood. After everything they'd just been through with Faye, after the long months it had taken to convince the bar that they didn't need her anymore, there was work to be done to truly get the firm back on its feet. They'd been struggling since they'd lost the partners, struggling _more_ since Jessica had left and now, it was important that they went back to representing the kind of clients they knew how to fight for best.

That was why her lover was back in New York, fast asleep in their bed ahead of the third and final day of a gruelling trial representing a huge Athletics conglomerate who had found out their Executive Board had been laundering money through their sponsorship deals.

Her thoughts lingered on Harvey for a moment. She looked at the clock._ 2.23 a.m_ in New York. She'd bet he'd not long gone to bed. He was always wired ahead of closing and she knew how important this client was to the firm, to him. If she was there, she would have rubbed his shoulders, kissed his temple, pressed her body against his back so that he knew she supported him, but they were miles apart and she felt it.

It was almost impossible not to, everywhere she looked in the city there were couples who'd made the trip to be swept up in the undeniable romance which seemed to be waiting around every corner. Although she'd enjoyed taking in _The Mona Lisa_ in the Louvre, it had been with a slightly heavy heart as she'd listened to a British girl gushing her thanks to her beau for bringing her here right next to her.

When Harvey had suggested the trip with her mother for her birthday, Donna had been reluctant. She'd prefer to spend the day at the firm, she said, go out to dinner with him in the evening - keep it quiet - but Harvey wasn't having any of it. He'd insisted that she deserved the trip, having borne the brunt of Faye's aggression and he'd known he would be tied up with the trial, so he wanted to do something special for her. He'd called her Mom and the deal had been done. Harvey had paid for everything - despite her protests - and he'd taken care of every detail. She loved the apartment they were staying in with its views and both she and her Mom had loved every restaurant recommendation he'd researched and she had adored the box of purple macaroons he had had waiting for her when she arrived. She just wished he'd understood that what she really wanted was for_ him_ to be here too. Her reverie was broken by her mother re-entering the room, her arms laden down with gifts.

* * *

"Mom! What's all this?" she said as the gifts were laid out on the table in front of her.

"Now you understand the extra carry on!" her mother laughed.

"You didn't have to do all this!"

"Oh hush! Besides they're not all from me."

"Come on, why don't you start opening them? We've got places to be..." her Mom said, pushing a slender wrapped box toward her along with a squashy parcel.

"Those are from Daddy," she said "as the wrapping tells you..." they laughed at all the exposed tape.

She made quick work of the gift wrap, unveiling a red beret and a decadently printed red and white _Hermes _scarf.

"Mom... why... he..."

"Hush. He wanted you to look the part in France. Besides, you can thank that man of yours and his stellar business advice. That deal is_ really_ paying off..."

"I'm glad," she said pleased that her Dad's luck had turned around. She thought of all Harvey's effort to earn Jim's respect, of the fact that he'd been doing it to show her that he could put her first. Her mind wandered to the almost proposal, how much her heart had soared, how she'd tried not to be disappointed when he'd copped out. That was six months ago...

"Here, open mine next..." Carol pushed a small bag toward her, emblazoned with the gold logo of the little fragrance store they'd visited yesterday. She'd thought her Mom had been chatty with the perfumer.

"It's custom. I had it made up whilst you were next door buying more macaroons. It's called '_Donna_'."

"Oh Mom, thank you!" she leaned over and gave her Mom a quick hug, before uncapping the bottle and drawing it to her nose.

"Strong, bold and... just a little off beat. It's totally unique..."

"Like you darling."

"Thanks Mom," she said again, already applying the fragrance to her wrists and neck. "Mm. I love it..." '..._and Harvey will too_' she thought to herself, imagining the feel of his lips as he would nuzzle against her neck, taking in the scent...

"...and last but not least, this one's from Harvey. He told me to tell you that he didn't require any help in picking this year's birthday gift," she passed her a large box.

"He really picked it? No help from you?"

"No help from me."

"This is the first birthday gift he's ever bought me himself."

"Well, you must be pretty special to him huh?" her Mom said warmly.

Donna unwrapped the beautiful gold paper, her breath catching when she saw the _Hermes_ logo. _It couldn't be could it_? She peeled back the tissue paper and her eyes fell on a beautiful cherry red tote. It was the one they'd looked at on Fifth Avenue last week, the one she'd been in lust for. _The one that was almost ten thousand dollars_...

"Oh My God."

"Well, would you look at that? A proper girl in Paris now," her Mom said.

"What did I do to to be so spoiled?"

"You're _you_ Donna..."

* * *

An hour later they were both dressed, ready for the day. Although she'd made herself a promise not to be cliché whilst she was in Paris, here she was dressed in a Breton striped jersey dress, her Dad's _Hermes _scarf wrapped around her neck and the beret adorning her head. She'd slung the tote over her arm and hadn't been able to resist sending him a photo.

**'Tres Chic. I love it. I love you. Thank you. D x'**

She hadn't expected him to text her back, it was still an ungodly hour in the morning there after all. A few minutes later her screen lit up with his photo. She answered, immediately, her heart swelling.

_"Happy birthday gorgeous_," he said the moment she connected the call and she was all smiles. His voice sounded gravelly and sexy and she couldn't tell if she'd woken him or if he was yet to go to bed.

"Thank you Harvey," she said. "You've spoilt me..."

"_You deserve it."_

"What are you doing awake?"

"_Can't sleep I guess, thinking about tomorrow... well today I guess and I've gotten too used to having you beside me at night. I miss you_."

"I miss you too," she said thinking of their bed in the apartment that had once been Harvey's and was now _their_ home.

"_You're having a good time with your Mom though right_?"

"It's been lovely."

"..._but_..."

"Nothing... it's just, I miss you."

"_I miss you too."_

"You said that already."

"_I'm tired_..."

"You should sleep. Hadley's will need you on top 'Harvey Specter' form later."

"_What have you got planned for today_?" he said despite her instruction.

"A cruise up the Seine, I think. Some lunch. Maybe a little shopping..." she didn't want to sound ungrateful to him, he'd paid for this trip after all.

"_Sounds great_."

"Go back to sleep and kick their butts in court today."

"_Yes Ma'am_."

"I love you."

"_I love you too. Talk to you later_." They hung up.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon. Their cruise had been lovely and they were just finishing up with lunch at a bijoux little brassiere their guide had recommended.

"So, what's next?" her Mom asked as she finished the last of her wine. "Are we going back to that boutique you were practically haunting yesterday or not?"

Donna thought about the little store they had found, just off the Champs Elysees. It wasn't a big-name designer, but they clothes were beautifully made and there was a dress in the deepest plum silk she had dreamt about all night.

"I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"...because...I..."

"It's your birthday. If you can't treat yourself today, when can you?"

"I've been treated a lot already..."

"Come on, mother knows best," Carol insisted.

"We could just have another look..."

"That's my girl."

* * *

They were standing in the store. Donna had picked the dress up three times, stroking the silk, pressing it against her, straining her neck to see it what it looked like in the mirror on the wall.

"You would like to try?" An assistant asked her, having been watching this show with waning levels of amusement as long as Carol had.

"Yes," her mother said "she would."

"Oh...I..."

"Donna if you don't get your butt in there right now..." her mother said through slightly gritted teeth, all the while smiling for the assistant.

"Ok, ok... Here. Hold my purse," Donna held up her hands in defeat, surrendering her purse to her mother who took a seat on the plush stool just outside.

"After this I'll take you for coffee at that little place on the way back to the apartment." It was her way of making up for the indecision.

"Yeah, _you will_," her mother laughed as she watched the curtain swish shut.

Donna shimmied out of her dress, unzipping the purple perfection that was the 'French dress'. She loved it. It was totally unique and, on a trip where uniqueness seemed to be a running theme, it seemed almost _necessary_ to go home with a least one item of French clothing. Shopping was _the _thing to do in Paris after all.

It went on like a dream, heavy enough that she could feel the quality in every drape, whilst still giving her the ability to swish and twirl. As she closed the zipper, she felt infinitely chic and she knew, this dress had her name on it.

She pulled back the curtain to show her Mom and saw the sparkle in her mother's eye as she clapped her hands.

"Beautiful."

"You think? It's not too much..."

"It is exactly right and Donna, it has to be your dress."

She looked at the price tag. It was expensive but she could treat herself. "I probably shouldn't..."

"Baby that dress looks as if it was made for you. Besides, you need something to wear for our dinner tonight." Carol had booked a table at a little restaurant off the beaten track that Harvey had recommended.

She had dresses with her of course, but nothing like this one "You really think I should get it?"

"It's ready to be worn at the top of The Eiffel Tower Donna. We could even do one of those self-portrait thingies, show that man of yours what he's missing..."

"A selfie?" Donna laughed, going back into the fitting room and thinking about what Harvey would say about the dress with its Bardot neckline. Her shoulders were showcased to perfection and Harvey had spent enough time telling her how much he loved the smattering of freckles on her left shoulder for her to know exactly what angle she'd take the shot from to drive him to distraction... She got out of the dress, her Breton jersey suddenly seeming a little sad.

Handing the dress over to the assistant she felt the familiar ripple of excitement which always came when she made a dream purchase: there was something empowering about walking into a store and knowing she'd worked hard enough to deserve what she wanted in life.

"So," she said as the cashier folded the dress between layers of black tissue, placing it into a black and cream striped bag. "How about that coffee?"

"Lead the way," her mother said.

* * *

"You look wonderful," Carol said later.

They'd returned to the apartment and after an afternoon of reading magazines overlooking their breath-taking view, they'd gotten ready for their dinner plans.

They were heading to The Eiffel Tower first and would take in the views of the city before eating.

"Thanks Mom. So do you," she said, grabbing her purse and slipping her coat over the dream dress.

Harvey had text her whilst they were having coffee to say that he'd won the case and she'd been proud of him. This was his first big post-Faye win and she knew he'd feel good about that. She'd wanted to speak to him, but he'd said that he was running from court to another meeting and he'd call her later.

She didn't know why she was taking it so hard that she wasn't spending her birthday with him. She'd managed to go fifteen years of knowing him without longing for him -_ too much_ \- on her birthday, but this year was different. _They_ were different and she guessed she'd hoped that she'd get to have the day with him. They were still them however and he had business to take care of. They'd promised they'd always understand that but in practise, that was harder than she had thought it would be. She'd send him a picture from the top of the 'Tower and that would make it feel better.

* * *

They'd made their way to the 'Tower and, as the dusk turned to the darkness of the night, they boarded the elevator and headed for the best view of the city. It was higher than she had thought it would be and she felt a bit light headed. Whether that was because of the vertigo or the sheer joy of finally, _finally_ making it here at last, she couldn't tell.

The stepped out onto the little viewing platform and a silence fell between them. Donna felt her Mom's arm wrap around her waist, hugging her close and for a moment, as she looked out across the cityscape and all its beautiful glittering lights, she was speechless.

"This," she said after a while, feeling tears welling "this is _everything_..."

"It sure is," her mother agreed.

They stayed for a while taking it in but after a while, Donna saw that her Mom was becoming restless.

"What is it?" she said as she saw her check her phone for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing... well... we need to make that reservation."

"We still have time. Just five more minutes."

Her Mom didn't look happy, but agreed.

"Come on," Donna said "let's do that 'self-portrait thingie'. It's time Harvey knew what he was missing. Get in here." She pulled her mother close, turning them so that the cityscape stretched out behind them as she raised her phone at the exact angle which would highlight those freckles perfectly.

The shot was perfect and she instantly attached it to a message. **'Best view in the city. I'm leaving my heart in Paris.'**

She left the message open, watching as the bubbles of his reply appeared then disappeared again. It was several minutes before he replied.

'**You're beautiful. I'll have to come find it then. I'd rather like that heart of yours back.'**

It never got old, hearing him say she was beautiful. Still, she wished he wouldn't make promises he couldn't keep.**'I wish you could x'**

More bubbles, appearing, disappearing, staying gone.

"Come on hon, we should get going."

Donna sighed. She couldn't help it. This trip, this day, had been nigh on perfect except that hard as she might try, she couldn't help but feel the lack of him. They boarded the elevator and descended, her heart feeling a little heavier than before. As they reached the mouth of the structure, her phone pinged.

**'I challenge you..."**

Bubbles, more infernal bubbles.

'**?'**

**'For the best view in the city...'**

**'Harvey, even the view from our apartment can't beat the view from The Eiffel Tower. At least now I know how you felt all those years. I could have been Queen of the world up there.'**

**'You sure look like one. But I have to say, this time I'm right..."**

Bubbles...bubbles. The world was melting away as she watched those bubbles.

**One attachment received.**

She hit open. A picture of she and her Mom,_ under The Eiffel Tower_.

"Mom," Donna tipped the phone towards Carol. "Did you send this to Harvey?"

"Donna I'm _in _that photo. Does it _look_ like I'm holding a phone?"

"No...but...how..."

"Well, hon, you might want to spend a little less time on your phone."

"What do you mean?" she said still staring at the screen.

"There's a lot to see, right in front of you, _if you just look up_."

"Mom..." she looked up.

Wait. _What_?

* * *

_God, she was beautiful._ Standing there under the iron structure, wearing that Bardot dress which was neither black nor purple but both, her coat flung over her arm: she looked like a Fifties _French Noir_ heroine in full colour. Her hair was swept up, her pale skin illuminated under the lamps and as the dark pools of her eyes met his, he felt like he was stepping into the biggest moment of her movie. Everyone knew what happened when the guy got the girl in those movies...

* * *

Her heart was pounding, a smile breaking her darkening mood apart._ He was here._ _In Paris_. Almost within touching distance. She turned towards her Mom again, dumbfounded. Carol didn't say anything, just held her hand out for her coat.

Donna handed it over, setting off towards him almost at a run. The crowds seemed to disappear as she wove her way towards him, colliding with the familiar firmness of him as he met her half way, catching her mid step.

He didn't even have time to turn out an old Hollywood line before her lips were on his in an epic movie style kiss.

Her smilingly open lips fell on to his, almost engulfing the taste of him as they slowly closed. She was firm and insistent, savouring the way that time seemed to have slowed down for them. She could feel that his hands were lost somewhere in the folds of silk at her waist. He was wonderfully close and she knew it was marginally ridiculous that she had missed him this much after just two days apart. In fairness though, after fifteen years of waiting and their recent closeness, it seemed like a lifetime had been packed into those two days. He nipped at her lips, breaking away slowly and her arms came up around his neck as they relaxed into a hug.

"You're here," she said. _Way to go Captain Obvious._

"I am," his mouth was somewhere in her hair, his nose resting against her jugular.

"You smell fantastic," he added, his voice taking on that low guttural tone which turned her insides to molten liquid.

"It's called _'Donna_'. Mom bought it for me."

_Mom_. How had the world faded so much that they'd completely forgotten her Mom was twenty paces away? He looked up, finding the smiling eyes of the older woman and somewhat reluctantly, he let Donna go.

"Mrs Paulsen, hi," Harvey said walking back towards her. It was the first time they'd met in person since that time at that disastrous dinner party all those years ago. It had been six months since he'd introduced Donna to his Mom, six months since he'd made things right with Jim, but somehow, they hadn't made it out of New York to stay with either of their families the way they'd promised. _God damn Faye_.

"Harvey Specter, as I live and breathe," Carol said, ignoring his proffered hand and going in for a hug.

"Call me Carol," she said.

"Well, then, Carol thanks for organising all of this and for keeping our girl off the scent."

"It hasn't been easy I can tell you and it _did_ involve buying her a new scent to keep her off this one, as you've discovered..."

"That's the problem," he said feeling Donna wrap her arm around his. "When you have someone who knows everything, even before you know it yourself around. Surprises are pretty much moot."

"You surprised me this time."

"Wait, wait... he made a show of searching his pockets. "Damn it, I don't have Louis' dictaphone, that admission would have been one for the record books..."

She bumped her arm against his, shrugging into her coat. She was starting to feel the chill of the evening across her bare shoulders.

"I thought you were in court."

"I _was_ and I _did_ win the case, but that was this morning. There are these little things called flights Donna. I took one, right after I got out, by order of the Managing Partner."

"_You're_ the Managing Partner." Everything was as it should be at the firm again.

"...and we both know when I make a decree it has to be followed to the letter of the law..."

"You're an idiot," she said.

"You love that about me."

She didn't even bother to pretend to tell him he was wrong.

"So, ladies, are we going to dinner? All this international jet-setting makes a man hungry."

"Reservation's for three," Carol confirmed.

"It's almost as if we planned it that way huh?" he laughed, extending his arms and waiting as both Paulsen women looped theirs with his.

* * *

Dinner passed with laughter and contented conversation. A brief interlude detailing Harvey's victory in court had swiftly given way to Donna animatedly recounting everything they'd done so far in Paris. Suddenly, in his company, content at last, she'd been able to see just how much fun she'd had with her Mom and what a dream this trip had been so far. A decadent tasting menu ended with coffee and a _Croquembouche_ decorated with golden spun sugar and spangled with delicate iced flowers.

They'd strolled arm in arm, all three of them, along the banks of the Seine in no particular rush as they meandered their way through the streets of the quieting city.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Donna murmured, her eyes glittering with the lights.

"It is," Harvey agreed, only half meaning the city.

Soon enough, they were at the apartment block and they made their way up to the second storey.

* * *

"You like the apartment?" he said as he took in the view from the balcony.

"We do. It's perfect. _Everything_ is perfect," she said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a few moments until they were both brought out of their thoughts by Carol, who had cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone. I need some sleep. All that cruising and shopping and... _distracting_ makes a girl need her bed."

Donna broke away from Harvey, scooping her mother close in a hug.

"Thank you, Mom, for today: for everything. It has been the most amazing birthday."

"You're welcome my darling."

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Harvey wished Carol goodnight and Donna watched as her mother gathered him close and thanked him for being here. She thought she murmured something else too, but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

Soon it was just the two of them and they had resumed their position by the balcony door.

"Thank you for being here Harvey, for coming all of this way."

"What's six hours between a man and the woman he loves?"

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Hey, I can't take all the credit. It was mostly your Mom."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"Happy birthday Donna."

She rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed her temple, suddenly becoming aware of soft music drifting up towards them from the street below. He unlatched the doors, opening them a little. The soft tones of a French vocalist reached them. He slid his hand into hers, twirling her so they were facing.

"May I have the honour of a dance with the birthday girl?" he said, unbuttoning her coat and sliding it off. She reciprocated before she answered.

"When you ask me like that..." she said, delighting in the way he held her as they swayed.

Soon, the need to kiss him was too strong and she gave in, her lips falling onto his. It was everything their movie kiss could have been earlier: starting slowly, it built to fever pitch in seconds. They dispensed with politeness as tongue found tongue and the urgency of it resulted in a low moan escaping from her as the last of her earlier frustration left her.

They drew back, his fingers tracing her face, sliding down her neck, the tips brushing against her freckles.

"You just can't resist can you?" she laughed softly.

"As if you would want me to."

She let her eyes close, concentrating on the way his lips replaced his fingers, his tongue tasting each one of those freckles. Her hand had slid inside his jacket, sculpting against his shirt.

"Take me to bed Harvey," she said, guiding his mouth back to hers and indulging in another long, slow kiss.

"What about...?"

"I love how you assume 'take me to bed' means 'make loud passionate love to me'," she laughed.

"It doesn't?" he feigned surprise.

"Well, yeah, it _does_ but you know, I could have just wanted a long sleep in my plaids."

"You don't own plaids."

"I don't," she said.

"So ..."

"We can be quiet, right?" Even she didn't sound sure. Their volume was never intentional, they both just got swept up in the moment when they were together.

"I can if you can," he said, the challenge clear as he let her take his hand, leading the way towards the bedroom.

* * *

It was dark when they entered, with just the glow from the street lights below to illuminate the room, but neither seemed concerned about this. For once, there didn't seem to be the instantaneous urge to turn the lights on and still, their mouths found their way to each other.

This time they engaged in a series of short, passionate caresses. Each kiss was more urgent than the next and each was punctuated with a breathy moan from one or the other of them. She felt his hand slide uncertainly in the direction of her hair and clumsy fingers pulling it free of its clasp. Her own hands had gone to work on the knot of his tie, fumbling as she loosened it.

She toed off her shoes, gripping him for balance as she did so and feeling his hands meandering their way across the folds of silk which plumed from her waist. She guided them backwards blindly, a gasp escaping her as her legs collided with the bed sooner than expected. Her grip on his shoulder meant that he went with her as she fell and they landed in a tangled heap.

She couldn't help but laugh, the sound of it infiltrating the silence of the room. Her whole body seemed to shake with it as she tried to control herself. She was overwhelmingly aware of the weight of him above her, the beginnings of his ardent desire becoming evident at this proximity.

"So much for quiet," he joked and she felt him shift, so that he bore most of his weight on his forearms.

His mouth dropped onto hers and they kissed wordlessly, their sighs and groans of pleasure doing all the talking. He moved lower, waging an earnest assault on her jugular, his tongue tasting the tang of the fragrance on her skin, every one of his senses alive with the depth of it. He travelled to her collarbone, barely lingering before he dragged his lips over the valley between her breasts, letting them explore the crests of her.

His mouth was hot and wet and soft against her skin and her hand wound into his hair, her nails raking at his scalp as she held him in place, delighting in the feel of him. He worshipped her that way for several minutes and soon, she felt him slide down her body. She wondered if his need was so great that he was simply going to push up her dress, take her unceremoniously. She wouldn't be complaining if he made that choice tonight.

Seconds later however, she felt him leave the bed altogether and heard the rumple of fabric as his jacket hit the floor. The slight thud of his shoes followed. She listened for the chink of his belt buckle but it didn't come. Instead, she heard the slight clearing of his throat, thought she heard the crumple of more fabric - his shirt maybe? - and the curiosity of it got the better of her. She rolled onto her side, fumbling for the beside lamp and found the switch at last.

* * *

He adjusted to the warm glow of the lamp light, all too aware of the captured moment he was witnessing. She was still half turned away from him, distracted by her task and as he looked at her, he felt it _all_, every single damn thing he'd ever felt for her, all in the space of those few moments.

She was _everything_. Laying there with her hair slightly kinked from being held up all evening, her cheeks flushed from the wine they'd drunk with dinner and the heat of their closeness, she was his entire life. Being here with this woman as she laid on the bed unselfconsciously in that stunning dress just being Donna, was everything to him. She turned over then, her body curling into an arc as she caught his eye, a beautiful smile lighting up her face.

"Hey there," her voice was low and lust filled. She couldn't fail to notice the way he'd pushed his shirtsleeves up and loosened his top button too. _Was he nervous_?

* * *

He didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on her as he thought about how everything really had changed since they'd been together. No matter what was happening at the firm, with the partners or even with his rocky friendship with Mike, he had suddenly known that everything was going up be alright because he had her. In every way possible.

She'd always been the constant in his life - apart from those weeks when she'd worked for Louis - but suddenly, she had seemed to become aware of how important that was to him and she committed to him without question. Unashamedly, she'd let him know that she wasn't going anywhere and for the first time in his life, he could look into a person's face without suffering the fear of losing. It had taken a few weeks after they'd gotten together, but slowly he'd stopped being afraid that every decision he made would make her change her mind and he'd been_ happy_, for the first time in forever.

She was the most beautiful and the best thing in his life and he adored her with every fibre of his being. He made sure to tell her he loved her every single day, because somehow, he didn't think he could ever tell her enough. The last two days had been harder than he had thought they would be. They'd gone fifteen years without each other and yet, he'd hardly been able to manage two days, even knowing he was coming here to be with her. She was like air to him. Everything just felt better when he was with her, he was calmer, he was better: _for_ her and _because_ of her.

He hadn't been lying when he'd told her he'd gotten used to having her beside him at night and couldn't sleep without her. He loved the feel of her pressed up beside him. Maybe her head was resting on her chest, maybe her body was cocooned around his, her breath blowing against his neck as she slept. Either way she was there and the steadiness of that notion helped him rest easy. It was crazy how much he'd come to rely on her presence, on the pure, unapologetic love she expressed for him.

After everything with his Mom, after what he'd seen Marcus do to his family, he'd found it hard to trust anyone close to him but then, she knew that about him and she loved him anyway. It scared the shit out of him to love her this much, but he knew it was a done deal. She helped him be more open, she helped him feel things he'd never let himself feel before and that was all that mattered.

* * *

He snapped out of his reverie with the realisation that she was right in front of him. She was kneeling on the bed, her hands planted on his shoulders.

"Harv? Are you alright? You were miles away."

He took her hands, drawing them up to his lips and kissing each of her knuckles.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled, that winning smile. "I love you too."

He was moving away from her. She sat back on the bed, her legs swinging over the edge.

"I have another surprise for you Donna."

She shot him a quizzical look as he went towards the cherry red tote on the chair in the corner.

"My tote? That _was_ a surprise and you shouldn't have." She didn't understand, he knew she'd unwrapped the tote.

"You like the bag huh? You've made it your own?"

"Of course, Harvey where is this going?"

"You had the chance to explore all its secret pockets and compartments?" his hand reached inside the bag, confidently going toward the back.

"Well...I..." she thought about the way her Mom had hurried her out of the door this morning as she'd been putting her belongings into the bag.

"Speechless. Funny how I keep making you that way huh?"

"Only _you_ could Harvey. Now tell me what is this about?"

He didn't say anything, just rooted around in the bag until..._Yup. Right where Carol has said it would be._

* * *

"Close your eyes," he said, folding what he had been looking for into his palm.

"Harvey..."

"_Close_ your eyes..."

She did as she was told, her body buzzing. She heard him cross the room, felt the puff of his breath close to her.

"Your Mom and I, we set you a little test. We wondered what it would take to make you drop your hyper-awareness just enough for us to sneak some surprises past you. Turns out, all we had to do was bring you to Paris. You know how good it feels to have pulled this off?"

She ran her tongue over her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. "Pulled what off?" her voice sounded strange.

"You have been carrying this around with you all day," he said, reaching for her hand and coaxing her palm flat. He placed something into her hand, folding her fingers around it.

"I have to say, I'm a little surprised that you didn't find it, but also really pleased that this is exactly the way I imagined it..."

"What is?" she was nearly breathless now. Her thumb was running over the weight in her hand. Softness -suede perhaps- but definitely some sharp edges...

He could see tears welling from beneath her closed eyelids and he knelt in front of her, leaning over and thumbing them away, kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Why don't you open your eyes?"

He waited and for a few seconds, they held eye contact when she did. Curiosity quickly got the better of her however and the look on her face in that moment was priceless.

She was holding a little suede bag, tied with a gold ribbon. Printed on it were two words with left her in no doubt as to what was inside...

_Vera Wang_.

"Harvey..."

He brought his finger to her lips, quieting her.

"I need to tell you something, to explain..."

"Explain what?" her fingers were stroking the suede now.

"That night, when I told you I had never thought of marriage as part of forever, I thought that was true but I realised something recently. It wasn't that I'd never thought about marriage. It was that I'd never imagined being married to anyone but _you_. Forever had never seemed possible before because I couldn't contemplate a life where we weren't together, in the end. It happened as soon as we had that conversation - the realisation."

"I stumbled my way out of that non-proposal because I thought I needed more time, but I knew right then in that moment. Forever meant being married to you and guess what? You helped me see that, like you always help me see things more clearly. "

"When you asked me if we were engaged, I knew you were telling me that you knew I loved you enough to ask you and that you were ready for forever with me. When I backed out, I saw the flash of disappointment in your eyes, but I also saw that you loved me enough to know that there would be a time when I would ask you. I want you to know, _that time is now_."

She was all out crying now, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She did her best to wipe them away as she felt him take the bag from her hand. He slid it off and took out a small box, opening it to reveal the most exquisite Chocolate Diamond. The only sound in the room was the gasp which escaped her.

He was on one knee now and had reached for her left hand.

"Donna Paulsen, love of my life, I am ready for forever with you. Will you be my wife?"

He'd been over and over this is his mind on the flight over, thinking about the many ways he could wax lyrically about how amazing she was, how he'd been a fool for all of those years, but these were things she already knew. What she hadn't known, until thirty seconds ago was that she was his forever and he was ready to start that now and what he wanted more than anything in the world was for her to be his wife.

She reached for him, drawing him in for a kiss. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she had needed a moment to collect herself.

She drew back, her hand on his cheek. "Of course I will Harvey. I'm ready for forever too," she said, pulling him in again.

* * *

At some point, they broke the kiss and she felt him slide the ring on to her finger. She felt its weight, it's meaning deep in her soul and for several long moments she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"I wanted you to have something really unique, like you. Did I make the right choice?"

She nodded. "You made the perfect choice Harvey," she kissed him again.

During that kiss she finally got him out of his shirt and they rose from the bed again. Standing opposite her, he let his lips fall onto her neck, gliding their way towards her ear.

"You know what I want now?"

"Name it. After that you can have the moon and the stars..."

"I wanna see what you look like wearing nothing but my ring," he tugged at her earlobe.

"Well Mister Specter, your wish is my command."

* * *

She turned around, sweeping her hair to one side and letting him begin to work the zipper of her dress. His lips were on her: the back of her neck, her shoulder blades and every inch of her spine as he exposed her.

The dress hit the floor with one fluid swoosh and as she stepped out of the dream dress, she didn't mind feeling cliché in the slightest for thinking that she was walking right towards a new dream.

She watched him take her in for a few seconds, clad in a black lace strapless bra and matching high cut panties. She always felt wonderful under his gaze, but tonight there was something savage in his expression, a hunger which made her bolder.

She reached behind herself, making short work of her bra clasp. He groaned as she threw it to the floor, his eyes as dark as coals making her feel strangely liquid. She ran a hand over her torso, sliding it lower and watched his hands flex by his sides. She hadn't said he couldn't touch her, but he seemed to have imposed this on himself.

She slid her panties off, kicking them off and divesting herself of her earrings, throwing them onto the carpet - she'd regret that in the morning when she'd be searching for them - but now she truly wore nothing but his ring. Well, that and a seductive smile...

She said nothing as she walked towards the bed, throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure that his eyes never left her. She needn't have worried. His gaze was fixed on her, even as he went to work on his pants and underwear. That hunger in his eyes had intensified and as she began a slow crawl onto the bed, she was practically quivering.

She threw another glance over her shoulder and saw that he was advancing on her. She also couldn't fail to notice his readiness for her, a fact that sent shockwaves right to her core after the short days they'd spent apart. She positioned herself atop the comforter, not even bothering with the politeness of turning it down and then flopped on to her back.

* * *

He was on her in one pounce, his legs settling around hers, his desire pressing urgently over hers. He dropped an impassioned kiss to her lips and she had to work really hard to stifle the volume of her reaction as he pressed against her.

"Well?" she said in a stage whisper. "How do I look?"

"God damned sexy as Hell," he said, dropping his mouth lower, placing a single chaste kiss right over her heart.

Before she even had time to articulate a response, he had thrust into her.

* * *

She cried out, her fingernails grinding down into his shoulders. All thoughts of being quiet had left. This was unlike him. Whilst they could go hard and fast as well as tender and slow, she couldn't remember a time when they hadn't teased each other to distraction with foreplay.

As she felt that first thrust followed by the stillness of him as he let her adjust to him, she found that she didn't need it. Her body was alive with shockwaves of pleasure. It felt like fireworks were being set off in her stomach and all she wanted was to say his name on repeat. It wasn't until the second thrust, which came moments later, that she realised. She felt like he'd just spent the last hour working her over and she knew why. In his own Harvey way, he had brought her to the edge just by being with her, by coming here. Oh, and the diamond on her finger had something to do with it. She guessed getting engaged really did it for her...

Her thoughts quieted after that as she focused only on the way he moved inside her. He was setting a pace tonight, surging within her as he kissed her and she was finding it difficult to keep up. She shifted her leg, wrapping it around his backside and pulling him closer. The shock of it halted him for a moment and she used this to regain some control, tugging at his lip and wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she raised her hips to meet him.

"Donna," he ground out close to her ear as she held onto him, pulling his body onto hers, angling her hips just so and causing him to hit against the place she needed him most over and over again.

She kissed him, hard, saying nothing as he spilled into her with a long slow moan.

After they'd recovered, they'd played each other for a while. He'd pumped his fingers into her, she'd wrapped hers around him and they'd teased and coaxed each other into their second releases of the night. Somehow, in the tussle, they'd ended up upside down on the bed. She was on her stomach and his head rested on her back. She could feel the flutter of his eyelashes somewhere on her waist. It felt delightful.

"Wow," he said after a while.

"Wow, she agreed.

"We should get engaged more often."

She laughed quietly. "That was your engagement present Mr Specter. Imagine how lucky you're going to get when you actually marry me."

"Oh believe, I am _well_ aware." He kissed her back, right against the curve of her hip before rolling on to his side and shifting up so they were face to face.

They pressed tightly together, a languorous kiss consuming them. Soon, she was coaxing him flat, her hand running over his body.

"I believe it's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"Mm hmm. You got yours, hard and fast. Now it's my turn, to get mine._ Slowly_." She swung herself up and over his body, positioning herself right above him.

* * *

She reached between them, giving him a cursory stroke. She could feel that he was ready for her, it felt like he was always ready for her and that knowledge was fantastic. She'd never felt more wanted by anyone and she felt the same way about him. He had the ability to turn her into a quivering wreck just by looking at her.

She planted her hands on his chest, leaning over him so that her hair tickled him. She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before she sank onto him, painfully slowly.

"Donna," her name was barely audible as she felt him filling her again.

She kept completely still, savouring the way he completed her and revelling in the feel of his hands on her as they made their way to her breasts, his thumbs stroking her peaks, making them stiffen.

"God, you feel fantastic," she muttered, her hand sliding into her hair, her body arching as she began to rotate her hips.

It was as if the world had stopped spinning and he was aware of nothing but the feel of her above him, rocking and rolling and loving him.

"You're beautiful," he said, his hand sliding down her torso, along her forearm until he caught hold of her left hand again.

"I was wrong..." he said.

"Hmm?" she was barely aware of anything but the heat in the pit of her stomach, the throbbing between her legs.

"Earlier. That wasn't the best view in the city._ This_ is. _You_ are," he raised her hand to his lips, covering the ring with his mouth and pressing a kiss there.

She smiled, her heart beginning to race. "Ask me again Harvey," she said.

"Marry me Donna... marry me..." there wasn't even a question there anymore. He knew she just wanted to hear the words.

"Yes," she said as she circled her hips. "Yes." The word was more of a cry this time.

* * *

He'd been up with the break of dawn too wired and in love to sleep. He was the first out of bed and after a quick shower, he'd set about the task of making breakfast. He was just navigating his way around the European coffee machine when Carol joined him.

"Morning Carol," he said.

"Good morning Harvey." Carol appraised he future son-in-law. He looked ridiculously happy.

"I take it last night went well?" She knew the answer to that, had heard the evidence of it last night.

"Very well. We pulled off the surprise and Donna said yes."

"So I heard," she shot him a smile.

He drew up short, his cheeks colouring a little. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you and for everything you've done this weekend to help make this happen."

"You really love my daughter, don't you?" Carol said, crossing to him and giving him a quick hug.

"I do..."

"You do? Aren't you supposed to say that to me?" Donna said, joining them suddenly, looking a million dollars in a red A line skirt and matching heels.

"Hey, hands off my fiancé Mom," Donna said and Carol laughed.

"Fiancé huh?"

"Fiancé," she nodded as she gave Harvey a quick kiss.

"We're engaged!" Donna thrust her hand in her Mom's direction.

"Well would you look at that?"

"Was it really in my bag the whole time?"

Carol nodded. "I told you there was a lot to see if you weren't glued to your phone all day!" she said. "Why do you think I was on edge the whole time?"

"Thank you Mom."

"I'm so happy for you darling."

"I'm happy for me too."

"...and me? Who's happy for me?"

"You should be happy for yourself. I'm a catch you know..."

"_Believe me_, I know." He pulled her in for another kiss.

"So, ladies, are you going to show me some of the second best views in the city today?"

"Second best? What's the best view?" Carol asked.

Neither one of them answered, the memory or last night alive in their minds.

"What do you want to see first?" Donna asked, diverting the conversation.

"How about the _Mona Lisa_? I always wanted to know what she was smiling about..."

"Maybe she had the second-best man in the world to make her smile."

"Who's the first? Harvey smiled.

"I think you know," she said kissing him again as she wondered how it was possible to be this happy. She had everything, because she had him...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you thought.**

**I went with Carol for Donna's Mom because I couldn't find reference to her name.**

**I will be ousting a response to 9 x05 soon, I just couldn't get this story out of my brain...**


End file.
